DBZ The End 20
by ShadowSaiyan316
Summary: An much need overhaul of my failed first fanfiction, A mysterious group has appeared before Gohan and Goten proclaiming the end is near for the earth and her people, but theres more they say that in order to save the day Gohan and Goten must inheret a power from there families past to save the future.


**DBZ The End 2.0**

**ShadowSaiyan316: Hey guys sorry for the sudden deletion of my other fanfic, DBZ The End but I couldn't continue that story. There were so many fucking errors and unexplained plot holes that it made me want to puke. So I've gone back to square one and I feel much more confidant that it will work out better this time so here you version 2.0**

**Oh I almost forgot in this reality Gohan has yet to start high school and has trained Goten since Chi-Chi discovered that Goten can become a Super Saiyan this chapter specifically takes place the day before Gohan's first day of high school.**

Mount Paozu, a beautiful pristine mountain renown for its clean mountain air, multiple streams and rivers and natural hot springs as being home to some of the most unique and power creatures known to man. Dinosaurs, wolves, saber tooth tigers, wild boar, giant fish the size of a grown man, the mighty grizzly bear, quite possibly the most dangerous predator of them all the saiyans, Son Gohan and Son Goten.

Currently we find the two saiyans engaged in heavy training session, Gohan the eldest son of the late Son Goku stood tall looking around the newly formed clearing, scoping out the damage from today's session as well as at his heavily panting younger sibling Goten. Today session had been a simple game of tag, saiyan style, but tag none the less, a game that had led to destruction and creation of a great many trees/stumps, boulders now pebbles and pot holes into blast craters.

"Come on squirt surely you can do better than that huh," Gohan taunted as he watched the hunched over seven year taking deep breathes in attempts to refill his lunges with much needed oxygen. Goten only gave grunt of acknowledgment recognizing his brother's taunt, and so with one final deep breathe the younger saiyan charged with battle cry.

Goten opened with a right cross aimed for his brothers jaw which was easily deflected, not to be deterred Goten spun using the moment from the block adding speed to a left back fist only to connect with air as Gohan ducked underneath the blow before leaping and corkscrewing over and behind his younger brother, eyes widening as Goten threw his arms up in an attempt to block, as Gohan threw a high kick aimed for his brothers head, the force of Gohan's kick meeting Goten's forearm easily created a shockwave that took out the unfortunate trees to the left of them.

Goten's left knee buckled from the force of the impact, Goten grinning slightly snaked his hands around Gohan's ankle, before he shifted his feet using his right leg connecting with a inner leg sweep, knocking Gohan to the ground, or it would have if Gohan hadn't shifted in mid air, turning into what resembled a push up before forcing all his weight onto his hands his left leg whipping out, striking Goten's chin snapping his head and sending the boy flying into the air sending sailing through the tree line.

Just as Goten cleared the tree line Gohan was there to meet him his hands clasped back before sending them crashing into his little brothers back only to watch as his brothers form broke distorted like a fault hologram 'Crap afterimage' was the only the Goten before Goten came sailing into view his foot crashing into Gohan's midsection, not stopping the younger saiyan pushed off Gohan's gut performing a mid-air back flip, before he charged the older saiyan striking with a dozen rapid fire punches.

"Gruah" with a quick burst ki Gohan's body was surrounded by a white dome forcing his brother back, seeing his opening Gohan charged driving his knee into his brothers exposed midsection forcing all the air from his lunges, moving fast Gohan's hand crossed over his head palm over palm," **MASENKO HA"**

Thrusting his arms downward and unleashing a massive golden-white energy beam slam that slammed in the younger half-saiyans back carrying the tyke straight down towards the ground, landing in the clearing in which the 'game' had begun the entirety of the forest was claimed in blind golden-white, before the ground trembled and shook before a earthquake like fill rang across the mountain side.

Gohan remained stationary in mid air his eyes locked on the billowing cloud of smoke awaiting his younger brothers next move, 'I hope he's okay, I think I might have over did it again,' the old saiyan could just picture his mothers reaction if he seriously hurt his brother, and it involved a severe tongue lashing and a date with a certain frying pan.

However his thought and fear of his mother retribution where cut short when he felt a tremendous spike in his brother's ki and heard an all too familiar chant soon followed by twinkling blue and white light,

**KA**, the smoke began to swirl around the center of what Gohan presumed was a crater creating a low level funnel, **ME **the final wisps' of smoke dissipated revealing Goten with his hands cupped behind his back holding the bluish-white sphere that was more than half his size, his orange gi top was completely gone leaving him in only his long sleeve blue shirt. **HA** the ground all around Goten's feet where beginning to give way as spider-web like fractures began dancing along the ground, small bits of debris was and pebbles where levitating in mid-air, a testament to Goten's power. **ME **"Goten stop your charging up way to much power, you're going to hurt yourself if you're not careful.

**HA! **

All of Goten's collected power was unleashed, easily ripping through the sound barrier as it barreled through the air dying the entire sky and back drop in bluish-white light, Gohan extending his arms as Goten's attack slammed into him head on easily carrying the half-saiyan further into the sky, Gohan grunted as he attempted to halt his little brother's ultimate move but to his shock and surprise Gohan quickly came to the realization that his base form didn't have the power necessary to halt the turtle destruction wave.

Cursing under his breath Gohan closed his eyes before he began to tap into a long since buried power, tapping into a sensation he hadn't experienced in over seven years, a surge of power and adrenaline rush, old instincts kicking as his saiyan genetics giving him a rush of feeling the challenge his younger sibling presented him with.

Finally Gohan's eyes snapped open revealing them to be teal green, his normally jet black hair giving way to gold, not blonde, but pure gold as well as his muscles swelling as power coursed through his veins giving him the energy necessary causing him as well as the energy beam in his hands to stop, then with deafening yell Gohan remove his right hand from the blast, relying on his left to hold it in place he cocked his right hand before he swung punching the blast right out of the planet's stratosphere and out of orbit.

Gohan watched as his brother's technique detonated in the void of space covering the planet in the bluish white afterglow of its explosion. Seeing as how there was no longer a threat Gohan lowered his power level until he was back into his base state.

Meanwhile Goten was hunched over on all fours as sweat rolled down his body as he panted once more, the young man was spent even his the spikes in his hair hung limp as if to further prove how exhausted the tyke really was. After a minute he rolled over on his back his arms spread out eagle like as he waited for his brother to come down.

After a minute or two Gohan came down his arms cross as he stared at his brother with a look that said 'explain' he watched as Goten rolled onto his stomach before scratching the back his head in the Son sheepishly," Sorry G-Gohan I kinda over did it a little huh" Gohan gave him a deadpan stare "Only just a little, Goten I think Mars would beg to differ huh," the younger half-saiyan could only chuckle sheepishly as his brother took a seat on a nearby piece on rubble.

After a while the two half-saiyans sat in silence watching as the sun set over the horizon, bathing there battle ground in a mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows. "Kinda looks like the whole place is Super Saiyan huh Gohan," Goten commented as his brother carried him as the two warrior's made their way home, " Yeah I guess it does, kind of pretty huh" "Yup"

After a while the two settled into a comfortable silence once again as the made there trek through the forest, the sun a long since set allowing the forest to settle into darkness, however the two boys had long since memorized a path home. And as the darkness settled Gohan's face shifted from content into a mask of sadness as he took his time on there way back to the house.

As there small mountain home came into view, it was only then did Gohan stop "Hey squirt, did you have fun?" Gohan asked as he watched his brother nod for a yes "Yeah, its been a long time since we played tag." Gohan smiled as the tyke in his arms face shifted into one of excitement, as he began to recall the day the spent together, but just as quickly as his smile was there it was gone. "Goten do you know why we played today instead of training seriously," he watched as Goku's clone shook his head no before he saw the sad look on his brother's face, "Well squirt you know how mom made me sign up for school," he nodded yes "Well because of that I'll be real busy and I wont, be able to train you, anymore, or at least not all the time- "But why Gohan is it something I did, cause if its about blowing up Mars I promise I wont do it again" Gohan looked down as his brother eyes began to tear up "No Goten! It was nothing you did its just that I'll be so busy with homework and studying and you know how mom can be she wont let me up for a minute" "Don't worry its not the complete end of your training, I've called Mr. Piccolo He said he'll meet you in the morning for training and I'll pick you up in the afternoon,"

Goten looked up at his brother and nodded solemnly he didn't like it but there was know way he could fight his mother's orders. "Can you walk now squirt," Goten nodded Gohan placed his brothers down on his feet and pointed to the house " Go inside I'll meet you in a minute," As Goten mad his way inside Gohan watched until he was sure Goten was inside and the door was close Gohan turned the sad look on his face being replace with a more serious stern look he took up a sparring stance, "You can come out know, I know you've been following us since our fight ended"

**Who are the mysterious figues Gohan has called, are they friend or foe? Find out next time.**

**ShadowSaiyan316: Well I'm back, I hope you enjoy if you find an error in gramar, or you just don't like it tell me why, alsos for those who are reading my other story abandoned, I do have chapter three a I just need to edit it for errors. Shadow Out **


End file.
